Tigertail's Destiny
Author's Note Take note, please: This is my very first warriors fan fiction. It is not yet completed. All feedback is much appreciated, and if you like what you see, please consider joining my Scratch collaboration. Thanks again! Allegiances COMING SOON! Story Prologue A tourtiseshell she-cat padded toward the pool in the center of the forest. "It's time," she mewed. "Only seasons ago Brmblestar's ninth life was taken, and already Spottedstar's seventh has been possessed by a swarm of rats. I fear the power of her deputy will put a curse among ThunderClan as he reigns." "You are wrong, Cherrytail," replied a ginger tom, leaping beside her. "Have you forgotton Tigertail's loyalty to the warrior code? His ambition to serve his Clan above all else?" A massive black tabby flicked his tail between the rising quarrel. "Silence, Firestar, and consider her point. He may have mighty ambition, but - " He paused as both cats turned to him, wide-eyed. "This does not concern you," Cherrytail hissed. Firestar's lips were drawn back in a snarl. "Easy for you to say, Bl - " "I may have lead ShadowClan in my day," retorted the tabby, "but can't you see that my heart lies with StarClan now? And if it's so reserved for ThunderClan," - he turned on the tortoiseshell - "the what is she doing here? "Besides," he added coolly as the fur on Cherrytail's pelt began to lie flat, "this most certainly affects ShadowClan as well!" The three of them bristled, as into their minds rushed memories filled with a menacing cat's evil brown eyes, as if they were watching their every move. Chapter 1 Take it easy on the poppy seeds, and if you detect the slightest scent of more deathberry, come straight to my den for some more yarrow. Oh, may StarClan light your path!" Spottedstar was almost too confused to focus on Featherlight's words. She was so nauseous and confused...she could feel her mind shutting down...she braced herself to be greeted by StarClan warriors...she closed her eyes... "No!" screamed a ginger tom. "But Firestar, I have no choice! I must join StarClan! What else can I do?" Firestar? How did she know this tabby's name? The fiery tabby seemed stunned. "I mean, assuming that's your name...it was kind of instinctual..." Spottedstar added awkwardly. There was a long silence before he spoke. "Dear Spottedstar, dear, dear Spottedstar, it breaks my heart to see you here still, in the forest. If only Tigerstar's presence wasn't such an omen..." "So you are going to take me." "I never said that." "'Tigerstar's prescense,' unless my hearing must cause me to retire! Though I respect StarClan, for - your - sake, it breaks my heart to see an old warrior lie to his fellow Clanmate, and - " Spottedstar broke off again. Fellow Clanmate? Was the mysterious tom putting meow in her mouth? But he sighed and turned to her. "It is time for you to know the truth. I appologize in advance for the burden I am about to bring upon you. Spottedstar, many moons ago, I was a kit - " Firestar's voice drifted off. "Spottedstar! Spottedstar!" Spottedstar opened one eye, then the other. Featherlight! Dissapointed, Spottedstar swiped a teasing paw at her. "Mouse dung!" she spat. Featherlight purred in amusement. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Spottedstar sat up huffily. "I was talking with a StarClan warrior, and you woke me up!" She whined. The tom's sweet scent washed over her again, vaguely familiar. Featherlight's eye's widened. "Thank StarClan! Any cat who tries to take you from ThunderClan is from the Place of No Stars in my eyes." "But he smelled of stars and moonlight!" insisted Spottedstar. "And he seemed..." she searched for the word, "...familiar. He was a tabby whose fur was like wildfire..." she trailed off. Featherlight stopped for a heartbeat. Did she just flinch? wondered Spottedstar. "I understand now," Featherlight mewed, her voice growing urgent. "What in StarClan has gotten into - " Featherlight cut her off. "No time. We need to get you to the Moonpool." And Featherlight took off into the medicine den. Just as well, decided Spottedstar. First I have a dying deja vu, and now the Clan's medicine cat goes insane. But maintaining her patience, Spottedstar limped into the medicine den in time to see Featherlight secretly conversing with her apprentice. Eventually, she gave a prompt nod, and the young tom dissapeared into the herb stash. Featherlight turned to Spottedstar. "Wingpaw has a new creation for you," she explained. Spottedstar smiled warmly, knowing that she had made the right choice to take him in as Wingkit. Category:Romance Category:Rebirth Category:Hypnosis Category:Death